Tier 4 Gear
Tier 4 Gear can all be dropped from Tier 4 Mobs, bought from shops, rewarded from dukedoms, and/or dropped from arena battles. Tier 1 Tier 2 Tier 3 Tier 5 Tier 6 Tier 7 Tier 8 Tier 9 Weapons Swords Rune Sword A blade of the spellsword. Dropped by:n/a - Fomorian Sword A sword of a Fomorian warrior. Dropped by:Formorian Warrior - Orcish Blade Blunt blade of an Orcish warrior. Dropped by Orc Marauder Dropped by:Orc Marauder - Elven Sword A highly decorated weapon wielded by Elven warriors. Dropped by Dark Elf. Dropped by:Dark Elf - Fomor Katana Katana of elite Fomorian rogues. It has a good chance of causing an opponent to bleed. Dropped by:Fomor - Fomor Sword A study sword of an elite Fomorian warrior. One who wields it cannot have their attack power compromised. Dropped by:Fomor - Fog Blade(Dark) A foggy, mysterious blade. May blind '''an opponent. '''Dropped by Slaugh - Daggers Fomorian Dagger A crude blade used by Fomorian rogues. Causes Bleed. Dropped by Fomorian Rogue - Stone Dagger A dagger, once a fixture upon a noble statue. It has a small chance of petrifying '''an opponent. '''Dropped by: Carman's Gargoyle - Silver Kris(Holy) Two sharp daggers made of the finest silver. Useful for hunting the undead. Dropped by:Arena Gargouille's Dagger A dagger once a fixture upon a noble statue. It has a small chance of petrifying '''an opponent. '''Dropped by:Gargoullie Bows Fomorian Bow A bow used by Fomorian hunters. Dropped by:n/a - Batwing Bow Bow forged of a great bat's remains. It may break the opponent's defenses. Dropped by: Camazotz - Axes, Hammers, and Pikes Orcish Axe Blunt axe of an Orcish warrior. Dropped by:Orc, Orc Brute ''' - Bonecrusher A terribly frightening axe, seemingly forged with the hardened bones of an undead. It has a great chance of '''stunning and opponent Dropped by:Undead Golem - Staffs Fomorian Staff A staff of a Fomorian Mage Dropped by:Fomorian Mage - Lich's Staff(Dark) A seemingly ageless magical staff. Also adds''' mana.' '''Dropped by:Lich' - Dark Staff(Dark) A dark staff that harnesses the dark power of the underworld. Dropped by:Darkest Demon Fomor Staff A mystical staff of an elite Fomorian mage. Those who wield it can not be burned, frozen, or paralyzed. Increase Magic Def(15). Dropped by:Fomor - Gazing Staff A powerful staff adorned with a crystal eye. Increases your ability to see. Dropped by:Great Gazer - Wands Earthen Sceptre(Earth) A staff that harnesses the earthen power below the wielder. Dropped by:Arena - Storm Sceptre(Lightning) A staff that harnesses the power lurking above the wielder. Dropped by:Arena Body Armor Wolfskin Light armor crafted of a wolf's remains. Dropped by:Wolfman, Grey Wolfman, Wolfman Warrior - Drake Armor Heavy armor smithed of a dragon scale. Dropped by:Drake Dragon - Fomorian Garb Light armor worn by fomorian warriors. Dropped by:Formorian Rogue - Fomorian Armor Heavy armor worn by fomorian warriors. Dropped by: Fomorian Warrior - Great Bearskin Protective armor made of the hide of a great bear. Dropped by:Great Bear - Robes Fomorian Robe A robe worn by Formorian mages. Dropped by:Fomorian Mage - Ancient Robe A seemingly ageless yet pristine robe. Dropped by:Lich - Head Helmet Drake Helmet Heavy armor smithed of dragon scale. Dropped by:Drake, Dragon, Great Wyvern - Hoods Gnome Hat A Gnome's red hat Dropped by:Gnome - Ancient Hood A seemingly ageless yet pristine hood. Dropped by:Lich - Fomorian Hood A hood worn by Formorian mages. Dropped by: Fomrorian Mage, Fomorian Rogue - Feet Boots Drake Boots Heavy armor smithed of a dragon scale. Dropped by:Drake, Dragon, Great Wyvern - Ancient Boots A seemingly ageless yet pristine pair of boots. Dropped by:Lich - Fomorian Boots Boots worn by Fomorian mages. Dropped by:n/a - Boots of the Sea Boots of a mage who controlled the tides. Grants protection from water and ice. Dropped by:Arena - Boots of Earth Boots of a mage who controlled the ground below. Grants protection from earthen magic. Dropped by:Arena - Leggings Fomorian Leggings Leg armor worn by Fomorian warriors. Dropped by:Fomorian Warrior - Drake Leggings Heavy armor smithed of a dragon scale. Dropped by:Drake, Dragon - Accessories Earthen Belt Belt of the Earthen Legion. Grants protection from earthen magic. Dropped by:Legionnaire - Flame Belt Belt of the Inferno Knights. Grants protection from fire. Dropped by:Scorcher - Frost Belt Belt of the Frozenguard. Grants protection from ice. Dropped by:Frost Mage - Storm Belt Belt of Stormforce. Grants protection from lightning. Dropped by:Storm Knight - Troll's Charm Strange amulet of a Troll. Boosts most stats Dropped by: Troll Warrior's Ring A strange magical ring. Those who do not possess physical strength can equip this ring to sacrifice magic for attack power. Dropped by:Ushi-Oni - Mage's Ring A strange magical ring. Those who are not trained in magical arts can equip this ring to sacrifice physical strength for magic power. Dropped by:Lich Greater Monster Tome A large tome of monster knowlegde. Increases experience earned. Dropped by: Fomorian Mage - Platinum Amulet A rare platinum amulet. Raises attack power. Dropped by: Store - Enchanted Skull A skull enchanted with strange magic. Attracts more monsters(2) to you when carried Dropped by:Undead Golem Steady Pendant A sturdy pendant often worn by centurions. It protects its wearers from being stunned. Dropped by:Arena Waking Pendant A magical pendant utilized by studious scholars. It protects its wearer from falling asleep. Dropped by:Arena